The Unexpected
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Kanda's eyes shot open when the sound of the train's roof being smashed through and immediately blushed when he saw a naked unconscious woman land in front of him. LEMON later chpters! Plz R&R! Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own either of the animes in this fanfic.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Silence.

Kagome hated silence.

That, and darkness.

The door to the cell she is kept in suddenly opens and the girl is pulled towards it by an unknown force and everything becomes white, then color begins to come back into her vision and she is surrounded by people in white lab coats.

One of the people in white has a small circular surgical drill in their hand only about an inch from the top of Kagome's head. The young woman freaks out, ripping the gauze that was wrapped around her nude body and then a black and silver striped bow appears in Kagome's hand and the woman notches the bow as if she were loading an arrow onto the string. Only a second later, Kagome is pointing the bow with an energy arrow notched towards the unknown people in white.

All of them are staring at the woman in shock, wondering how she's even alive after they had checked her heart beat and vitals.

"Please, Ma'am." One of the people in white tries to reason with Kagome, who swallows nervously.

"Where am I?" Kagome demands, finding her voice after moments of confusion.

No answer.

Kagome noticed the eye shift of the person in white staring over her left shoulder and Kagome trusts her instincts when they tell her someone is about to grab her and erects a pale pink, strong, barrier around herself just in time for the unknown person to bounce off it and yelp in pain.

"What were you doing to me while I was...sleeping?" Kagome wonders to the one of the people in white, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes onto the man who fidgeted uncomfortably. Not wanting to be here anymore, Kagome whipped around and bolted for a window, breaking through it.

The young woman was thankful that she only needed to jump from a window from a five foot fall.

Kagome did the first thing she could think of.

Run. And run the young miko did, hearing calls of _"Get her!"_ and _"Don't let her get away!"_

But Kagome was faster than those unknown people in white, she ran as fast as she could, seeing a cliff and praying to whatever god was listening that there should be some water at the bottom of that cliff.

The woman reached the edge of the cliff and just as she jumped off the cliff, she felt something poke into the back of her left shoulder.

Kagome cursed, her vision becoming blurred as she fell through the air, but before she lost consciousness, she noticed that she was about to fall through a _moving_ train.

Then, everything went black just a moment before Kagome burst through the train's last cart's roof.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

BOOM!

Kanda's eyes shot open when the sound of the train's roof being smashed through and immediately blushed when he saw a _naked_ unconscious woman land in front of him, thankfully, her private parts were covered up by some of the dibre of the roof.

"Huh?" A groggy white-haired boy openned his eyes only to see Kanda staring at the floor with a cherry red blush covering his face and it seemed to get darker the longer the samurai exorcist looked at whatever he was looking at.

Allen blinked his eyes before focusing them on what Kanda was staring embarrassingly at and Allen, too, blushed at the sight.

However, Allen's blush seemed to lesson when he noticed that she had something protruding from her left shoulder and went to go pull it out but was beaten to it by Kanda when the navy blue-haired man quickly pulled out the dart-like thing and wrap his coat around the nude woman just as the train stopped and Kanda picked up the woman with ease and leaving the room. But not before ordering Allen to hurry up or he'll leave him behind.

But in a much more meaner sort of Kanda way, though.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned, laying in an unknown room in a king sized bed with pure white sheets. The young miko also noticed that she was no longer naked, which was a plus.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved black and white-lined shirt with a silvery-white cross rose over her heart and two white-silvery crosses over her shoulders, she wore a pair of semi-loose black pants that were made out of the same material that the shirt was made out of.

"Where am I now?" Kagome wondered as she moved the sheets back shifted her weight so her feet were now dangling over the side of the bed, and the girl feet her socked feet graze a pair of black leather boots with zippers on the sides of them. The left boot having the zipper on its right side and the right boot having the zipper on its left side. The young woman shrugged and slipped on the boots and made her way over to the door of the room but, before she could touch the doorknob. Kagome cringed and clutched her head when a burst of memories ran through her head at the speed of light.

Then the door openned to reveal a girl with black hair with a dark green tint to it, deep dark purple-ish eyes and dressed in an outfit similar to Kagome's but she had a skirt instead of pants. (a/n: Hopefully you have seen Lenalee in her Black Order uniform, so you should know what it looks right...right?)

Kagome looked at the girl in front of her and a single name came to mind.

"Lenalee?" The inky-black haired woman asked, slightly confused. The other black haired young woman smiled and nodded before tears gathered in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"Hai, nee-chan." Kagome's eyes widened and all of the memories that had past through her mind moment ago sped across her mind and stopped at a single memory.

_Flashback of 9 years ago_

_"Please, nee-chan. Don't leave me too." An 8 year old Lenalee cried to the 22 year old Kagome, who smiled gently at the little crying girl. "Don't leave me with the horrible inspector." Lenalee pleaded._

_"Lenalee." Kagome breathed gently. "I know with having your nii-chan being gone for so long, that it gets lonely here. But I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before you know it." Kagome smiled. "Besides, didn't you say that you made friends with someone already?"_

_Lenalee nodded and sniffed._

_"That a girl." Kagome hugged the younger Lenalee tightly before letting her go and the older sybling stood up straighter, trying her best to ignore the calls of, "General Higurashi!"._

_"Nee-chan." Lenalee whimpered and it took all of Kagome's will power not to return to Lenalee and hug the little girl until the sadness was gone from her eyes. _

_"Gomen nasai, Lenalee." Kagome whispered, a single tear running down her cheek as the older sybling closed the door behind her._

_Kagome turned around just in time to see the very person she wanted to kill._

_Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie._

_"Good evening, General Higurashi." The inspector greeted in a "kind" voice and Kagome snorted._

_"I could say the same to you __**Inspector**__." Kagome snarled. "I have a distrot little girl in there who sees this place as no more than a fucking prison. And should I return and find out that you did something to harm my imouto, you might want to pick out the coffin you want to be burried in, because if Lenalee tells me you harmed her in any sort of way." Kagome glared at the inspector with now pale pink glowing eyes, and the man shivered slightly. "You'll be laying in that fucking coffin 6 feet in the ground the moment I return."_

_The inspector narrowed his, already narrowed-like, eyes towards the young woman._

_"You wouldn't dare, Higurashi."_

_Kagome growled at the man and leaned forwards, noses only an inch apart, and whispered. "Try me, I fucking dare you."_

_With that said, Kagome marched down the hallway._

_End of flashback..._

Kagome was brought out of her flashback when Lenalee launched herself into the 31 year old's arms and cried happily. The miko smiled and returned the hug, neither woman aware that Komui was in the doorway with silent tears running his cheeks.

"Gomen nasai, Lenalee. I'm a little late comin' home."

Lenalee managed a giggle through her tears as the 17 year old clung to Kagome as if her life depended on it.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Well, I got bored and there, in my opinion, weren't enough _Inuyasha_/_D Gray Man_ crossovers with Kag/Kanda pairings...so here's one that I wrote...am writing. And no, I will not be abandoning this story like all of the other people who have written the other Kag/Kanda pairing stories. Yes, it will take me a while, but I will finish this story...

Could I possibly get like...3 reviews for this chapter?

Til next time guys! TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own _Inuyasha_ or _D Gray Man_.

Probably should have put this in the first chapter, huh?

Kagome Higurashi - 31 years old, but looks the same she was 9 years ago. A 22 year old young woman.

Lenalee Lee - 17 years old.

Komui Lee - 30 years old.

Allen Walker - 16 years old.

Lavi - 19 years old.

Kanda Yuu - looks to be 19 years old.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

"Ahh...this is heavenly." Kagome sighed as she sunk her body into the steaming water of her bathtub. "It feels like it's been ages since I had a bath." The miko murmured to herself in bliss, however, that bliss was soon destroyed when she felt a loud crash.

"What the hell?" Kagome wondered to herself, quickly getting out of the tub and getting dressed, bow in hand, and moved to her bedroom door and looked over the railing to see none other than Allen and Kanda in yet another arguement.

The young-looking woman growled loud enough for not only both of the two exorcists to hear the annoyed woman, but the entire section that they were in.

"What the hell is it _now_?" Kagome groaned to the short white-haired boy and the long navy-blue haired boy beside the other. "And it had better be a damn good excuse for having me come out of my fucking bath."

Allen gestured over to Kanda with a scowl on his face. "He keeps calling me 'beansprout' instead of my _actual_ name." The white-haired boy explained accusingly to Kagome like how a child would tell on their sybling to their mother.

Kagome groaned and stalked over to both exorcists, grabbing Allen by the back of his head and Kanda by the base of his pony-tail, faster than either could think, Kagome slammed their foreheads together, hard. Watching as both of the young men fell to the floor, and groaned in pain and clutching their foreheads in pain.

"Allen." Kagome said to the young man in a stern voice. Said white-haired baka quickly heard the tone of her voice and snapped to attention.

"Yes General?" Allen squeaked in fear, not needing his cursed eye to see that her soul was flaring angerly.

"How old are you, boy?" Kagome narrowed her eyes over to him.

"16 years, Ma'am." Allen answered without hesitation.

Kagome nodded and turned to Kanda with a sharp look in her brown eyes.

"Kanda, how old are you now?" Kagome arched a brow and Kanda snorted, knowing where this was going.

Kanda mumbled something that sounded something alot like, "19."

"Well, you two bakas are certainly _not_ acting how a 16 and 19 year old are supposed to act. If I have to come back out here again or if I even find out that you two are having yet another retarded arguement." Kagome smirked devilishly that made a shiver run down Kanda and Allen's spines. "I'm going have you stripped of your clothes until you are down to your underwear and have you two pinned to the mess hall wall by your underwear. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome arched a brow to both of them, moving back into her room but didn't enter right away, instead she looked at Kanda and smirked.

"And remember Kanda, I still have that subjugation necklace with your name clearly written on it." Kagome walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, Kanda glaring at Kagome's door.

"Damn woman."

_"I heard that, Kanda!"_ Kagome voice came through the door shocking both exorcists, wondering how that woman even heard Kanda's murmur.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Reever's eye brow twitched as he tried to wake Komui up, he tried the whole "Lenalee is getting married." or "Lenalee's pregnant." or "Lenalee got drunk and is running around in her birthday suit." But none of his attempts worked, until Kagome entered the room and walked over to Komui with a sigh escaping her lips.

Kagome stopped beside Komui's sleeping form and bent over to whisper in his ear before he bounced up in his chair screaming and crying, "No Kagome! Why?" Then promptly slammed his head down on his desk crying and banging his hand on the wood.

Reever sweatdropped and looked over to Kagome, who smiled and explained.

"I told him I was going on another 9 year long mission, but this time I was going to find my..." Kagome's cheeks flushed a light pink. "...secret lover."

Reever, and Lenalee who just entered the room to see what the commotion was all about, sweatdropped.

Lenalee sighed and went over to Komui and tapped him on the shoulder, assuring that Kagome wasn't going anywhere and what she said was just as a little joke to wake him up.

Komui looked up from his ranting and over to Kagome who was snickering silently and nodding her, reassuring that she wasn't going anywhere, but that he should learn to wake up without anyone having to use his 'sister complex' in order to wake him.

"Goofy otouto." Kagome snickered, gently kissing him on his forehead before leaving the room and continuing on with her business. She needed a sparring partner and wanted to see if any of Komui's exorcists were any good at fighting. But sadly, she went from one exorcist to another asking if they would be willing but they all quickly declined once they found out that she was a General ranked exorcist and ran away from Kagome. Leaving the poor woman bored.

Then another exorcist came to mind and Kagome smiled walking over to his room.

The room of Kanda Yuu.

That is, after she took a shower to get the sweat off of her body after running around, away Komui's stupid robot that had blasted it's way into her bathroom door after she got finished with telling Kanda and Allen to behave themselves and act their ages.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Ten minutes later..._

Kagome openned the door to her bathroom and entered her bedroom in nothing but her panties and bra, fully unaware that she had an unwanted guest in her room.

A certain long redheaded and flirtatious general that she knew...

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Any ideas who the "unwanted guest" could be that's in Kagome's bedroom?

ALSO: I'm not quite sure when this is taking place during the story line of the anime/manga series..but next chapter I'll let y'all know.

Til then guys! TTFN!


	3. AN Notice to All Reviewers

Good evening my wonderful reviewers!

I'm sorry to say that you guys will have to wait a little while longer for my stories to be updated…I will have the following updated somewhere around this weekend!

*_Second Chance to Love_ (No lemon for the chapter because my laptop crashed on me and I don't want to be writing "porn" on my sisters laptop)

*_New Student_

*_The Unexpected_

And maybe even…

*_Bound_

Also, I have some stories on my profile (all are welcome to say which ones) that I have lost complete interest in (except _New Experiences_ and_ What Did I Do Wrong?_) and plan on deleting…which ones do you guys think I should delete?

Answers will be most loved! Just send them to my inbox!


End file.
